The Kiss
by tokyoberry
Summary: Toph's parents finally let her out into the world, and soon she finds herself in love with one of her best friends. Toph's POV. Taang.


Well, This is my newer stories, as most of you can already tell. This had been an idea of mine to have a story like this, so I finally decided to get up and actually work on it. I had my friend read it, (You know, check for errors, that kind of thing) and she said it was hot. Yes, one of my stories was HOT. I was really surprised. She read a few of my previous stories as well, (even some ones that aren't on here) and she said those were child's play compared to this. Anyways... hope you enjoy it! This is Toph's POV, and in this story she's 18 or 19 years old. (About 10 or 11 years older than my first story on here) Ok... again, enjoy and please review! Thanks!

* * *

I'm so excited! Now I am free to go wherever I want to! (That's how it's been for 6 years already, but now my parents can't bug me about coming home and getting married and blah, blah, blah)

It's not that I don't love my parents, but they think that because I'm blind I can't keep care of myself. But now that doesn't matter.

I'm free!

Once I left the city, I was dancing around like crazy. I even hugged a tree. (Yes, I was that excited)

After Aang found out, he came and met me out by the beach. Even though I can't really feel where I'm going at the beach, I went anyways. But there were a bunch of rocks, so that was nice. At least then I wouldn't be totally blind.

I hopped on top of a very big pile of rocks, I began to dance around, jumping from boulder to boulder. Aang jumped onto one of the boulders and asked if he could dance with me. I told him yes.

I was too happy to say no to anything. He rushed over to where I was and grabbed my hand.

He took me to one of the flatter rocks. He said he didn't want me to get hurt or anything. He's always watching out for me.

We began to glide across the smooth surface.

"Since when could you dance?" He asked me.

"Remember? My parents are rich, and rich people must learn to dance. It's so they won't humiliate themselves at parties and blah, blah, blah..."

We talked for hours and hours. And soon enough, he got tired of dancing, so I let him rest a bit.

I sat down next to him. He put his arm around my waist.

I asked him why he was hugging me. He said he was holding onto me so I wouldn't fall.

But then I did something that is so... not like me. I grabbed his collar, pulled him closer, and kissed him. At first he tried to pull away, but after he realized I wouldn't let go of his shirt, he just let me go on, and after a few seconds he put his hands around my waist.

After a few more seconds, he let go of me and looked away. He was mumbling something, I'm not sure what though.

He asked me how long I had wanted to do that.

I told him I had waited forever.

What had gotten into me?

* * *

Ever since the kiss, my heart races like crazy every time I see Aang.

But why? It was just one kiss!

Now he thinks that's an excuse to be all lovey-dovey with me.

Now he is always hugging me and kissing my cheek and tugging on my hair.

He says I'd look much prettier with my hair down, but I like it up in its usual bun just fine.

He's always giving me weird looks and saying how cute I am.

And strangely enough... I like all the attention.

I remember when he told Katara and Sokka that we were a couple. I didn't even know we were a couple and he's already out telling people we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

One kiss and the guy wants to tell the whole world. I bet it was his first real, true love kiss.

I know, he kissed Katara in that cave, but that wasn't a real kiss.

Even Katara told me that, and she was part of it.

Anyways, I overheard him talking about me to Sokka and Katara. He was saying how beautiful my eyes are, how tall I am, the list goes on and on.

Katara said she was happy for him. I could tell she didn't really mean that though. I could sense it in her voice.

I remember the day Aang told me he loved me.

I had already moved into a new home, right by the beach where our kiss was. It was his idea for me to move there.

Anyways, I got a letter in the mail from him. My new friend Ichigo had to read it to me, since I'm blind and all.

All it said was 'I love you.'

The next day, he came to my house and asked me to marry him.

I was speechless.

* * *

I didn't know whether to say yes or no.

I mean, almost everyone I know had already gotten married except me.

Sokka got married a couple of months ago, Katara got married about a year ago, Ichigo got married about 3 weeks ago.

Not that I cared, but I kind of felt left out.

"Yes."

He began jumping around like crazy. He ran up to me and gave me the biggest kiss.

Just then, Ichigo walked in and stopped halfway into the room.

I backed away from Aang a bit.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll come back later if you want me to."

I told her it was fine if she stayed.

Ichigo pulled me into the next room.

"What was that all about? Who's this guy?"

"Uhh... I haven't exactly told anyone yet..."

"Told anyone what, exactly?"

"... I'm getting married."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it, and remember, please review!!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
